This invention relates to protective strip assemblies, particularly to strip assemblies for protecting walls and the edges and corners of display cases, display stands, and the like from impact by shopping carts in supermarkets.
Protective strip assemblies using resilient strip materials in various types of channels are known in the art, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,451 and references cited therein. In that patent, a metal channel is capped by a strip of resilient deformable material designed to absorb the force of impact. The ends of the resilient strip lie flush with the surface to be protected. In existing assemblies, the resilient strip is manufactured from deformable-type material, such as rubber or plasticized "flex" vinyl, which, depending upon use, may wear from constant deformation.
"Flex" vinyl, as generally used for protective strips, shrinks over time and with wear. The shrinkage decreases the effective surface area for absorbing shock and providing protection. In addition, such "flex" vinyl is manufactured from a variety of plasticizers and fillers of indeterminate quality.
It is an object of the invention to provide a protective strip assembly which is durable, easy to clean, and has a relatively long lifespan. Another object is to provide a protective strip assembly which is relatively easy to assemble and which can be installed in close proximity to intersecting walls, or in multiple parallel arrays.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be apparent from the description, drawings, and claims which follow.